Bloodstained Hearts
by thewritevoice
Summary: Katherine May Randle or Katie May is in for a rough life. She may not see it but somebody loves her besides her hot headed brother. Contains rape and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the story of a Catherine May Randle.**_

* * *

 _ **Bloodstained Hearts**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Steve**_

I paced around the living room for the thirty-seventh time this hour _._ _She said she would be home an hour ago._ I sighed looking at the watch she gave me. This was unlike Katie, she was usually home with time to spare.

Katherine May was the best sister a guy could ask for. She always listened, did well in school, and most importantly didn't throw her self at boys. She was quite and shy much like Johnny and Ponyboy. Although I was proud to say she was smarter then Ponyboy. She didn't really hang around the gang to my relief, she preferred to be all by herself.

I turned as the door opened, ready to yell, but when I saw her I had to choke back tears.

My beautiful baby sister was a mess. Her unruly black curls were messier then usual, her bright green eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had slap marks on her cheeks, she had a cut on her lip, button-up shirt was unbuttoned enough to tell me she had no shirt on (and was falling out her bra), her skirt was hiked all the way up so you could see had no underwear on, she had fresh blood running down her bruised thighs, and no shoes. She had her arms wrapped around her chest as she ran into my arms.

"Steve!" Katie sobbed into my chest. I quick wrapped my arms around her and sat down on the couch with her in my lap.

"What happened?" I patted her hair.

"I told him no, I swear! He didn't listen." She began to wail as I gripped her tighter. It broke my heart to see her this way. "It was all my fault."

"No Katie May," I said in gentle tone, "you did nothing wrong." Katie wrapped her arms around my neck as her cry softened.

After she calmed a little she began her tale. "Well, I was hanging with Macy, Mark's sister when she said she forgot her wallet at home. So we walked back to their house but it wasn't there, so while she checked the car I went to the bathroom. When I walked out Mark shoved me in his room and covered my mouth. He told Macy that I left to go check the Dingo and to meet her there. So she left, I wish she didn't. Mark pushed me on the bed and told me he had been waiting for this and that since we were in love it was natural. I tried to fight him I really did! But he's the captain of the wrestling team. He," she began to cry harder.

"Ssh," I said in a soothing voice as I patted her.

"He, he took my shirt off and rolled up my skirt. He touched me no matter how loud I yelled. He forced himself inside me and it hurt really bad! It hurt so bad. Then he took my underwear as a 'prize' and pushed me out of the house. I came back here." She sobbed into my chest.

I began to rock her as she cried. After several minutes of this I suggested, "hey why don't you go get a shower?" Katie nodded and practically bolted to the bathroom.

I was so mad. How could someone who was supposed to love her, her boyfriend, do this? Mark had always seemed so nice. Why did he think he had the right o touch my baby sister? If had truly loved her he would have never forced her to do anything. Katie was very trusting, but she wanted to wait until she was at least engaged to have sex. She didn't want what happened to out mom to happen to her. How dare he take her innocence?

I ran out the door to find him. He was going to pay.

* * *

 ** _So what do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bloodstained Hearts**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Soda**_

I sighed as I rounded up the walk to my best friend's house. He didn't show up for his double date that he made me go on. I was fuming. I didn't want to go on this date and I only said yes to shut him up. In reality I had my eyes on a perfect girl; she haunted my head like a clingy ghost. Not that I minded. I often found myself imagining her when I was supposed to be working. Now I knew what Pony meant when he drifted in thought.

I dreamed of her running into my open arms. I dreamed of her giggle as I kissed her. I dreamed of holding her tiny frame in my arms as I played with her hair. I imagined her soft and angelic voice go on to tell me about her day. I imagined her blush as I told her how beautiful she was. Imagined her smiling that gorgeous smile she had. I hoped for a chance with her.

The thought of Katie calmed me down some. I knocked on the door. In a moment Steve stood there; one hand on the door and the other on the frame. My anger slightly came back, "where were you?" Then I noticed his knuckles were bruised. "Steve who did you kill?" I pointed at his bruises and he tried to hide them.

He sighed, "I did something to Katie's boyfriend." His eyes went wide realizing what he said.

My anger softened. Something happened to Katie? "What happened?"

"Nothing." He said looking down. "Hopefully he'll never tried talking to her again." He looked up. "Sorry about the date."

"It's okay, as long as Katie's okay."

* * *

Two weeks later I was working alongside Steve. He seemed different; I decided to leave him alone. But, today I couldn't take it.

"What happened with Katie?" I asked.

After a moment he looked at me. "I won't tell you what happened it's not my place. But Katie is shaken up."

I nodded. "Let's change the subject." t was a slow day at the DX, no customers or cars. We talked about the cars that came in for a while. "Man, you see that red stingray, that was one tuff car."

"Yeah, and that chick who brought it in wasn't bad looking either." Steve smirked as he nudged me.

Without really thinking I said, "I guess, but she's not as pretty as-" I stopped myself in the nick of time before I said Katie. I could feel a light blush creep up my cheeks as I put my head down.

"Aw, Soda has a crush." I looked up to see him smirking. "You've been holding out on me; who is she? Do I know her?"

I scratched the back of my head, I had really screwed up this time. I had never told anyone about my crush on Katie for two reasons; 1) she had a boyfriend and 2) she's Steve's little sister. The whole situation was utterly pathetic cliché. Here I was crushing on my best friend's sister and neither Steve or Katie had a clue. It's not like Katie would know, she never hung around the gang. I was actually kind of glad no one knew, but it hurt not telling my best friend something.

I finally thought of something to say, "yeah, you know her, but I'm not saying."

Steve looked really confused, "why not?"

"It's, uh, complicated." I looked down again.

Steve thought for a moment. I could see that he thought of a 'good idea' by his expression. "If you describe her I'll leave you alone."

I sighed knowing I should just get this over with, "well she's probably the sweetest girl I've ever met, and the funniest, she's got this smile that lights up a room, she's also very kind and nerdy."

Steve just waved me off, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I meant what she looks like." He crossed his arms and stared.

I sighed knowing he wouldn't give up, "Well, she's got this big green eyes and curly raven hair-"

Steve's eyes widened, "you're describing Katie."

"Surprise?" I turned my head and scrunched my face while keeping an eye open. I waited for him to punch but he just stared with his mouth agape. I soften my expression after a few moments. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Anyone else yeah, but you're a good guy and I can tell you really like her." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think I stand a chance with her?" I couldn't believe he wasn't trying to kill me. I mean I would flip if I had a sister and a guy admitted he liked her.

"In the future maybe, but not right now. She's really struggling right now." He looked me in the eyes and said, "the last thing on her mind is a boyfriend."

The hope that filled my chest deflated. Just thought of her sad brought me down. "Is she okay?"

"Honestly," he paused, "I don't know." I could tell he was about to go on when the door opened. We looked to Katie walking toward us. She had her arms wrapped around her torso and tears in her eyes. It broke my heart to see her this way. Steve jumped over the counter and rushed to her side, "what happened? Did Mark-"

"Dad was home." She whispered as she leaned on his shoulder. I hated seeing her sad.

I was determined to make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bloodstained Hearts**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Katie May**_

It has been about a month and a half since my attack. It felt like it was yesterday. I thought about him touching me, forcing inside and on me, kissing me, and telling me he loved it. I thought about it a lot. And every time I thought about it I got sick. I have been sick a lot recently. I was always nauseous and thinking about what Mark did made me sicker.

I couldn't believe Mark would do such a thing. He was always sweet and loving. Sure, he got upset when I told him to stop because he was going to far. In fact, recently I had been doing that more often. Mark wanted to prove his love to me; I guess raping me was his way of doing it.

I blamed myself. I know Steve told me not to, but I did. I hardly ever disobeyed Steve but this time I couldn't help it. I was the one who got on Mark's nerves and told him no. I was the tease as he called it; I was the one who didn't show my love. That made him angry.

I shouldn't have made him angry.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I was not content with what I saw, but then again who was? I mean sure, the bruises were gone but I still didn't like my reflection. The only thing I liked was my breasts. I had swelling breasts (thirty-two triple Ds). Other then that I hated my reflection. I was pale, had meaty limbs, was short, had a slight bulge in my stomach (which had seemed to grow), my hair was unruly, and had no curves besides my breasts.

I was teased by girls like Angela Sheppard and now Macy (Macy was on her brother's side now) who had nice bodies. They could wear anything they wanted. The only thing I had on them was my bosom and they teased me about that. They said that it didn't go with my body type and I agreed.

I started to get dressed. I was constantly shoving my breasts in my bra. My bras didn't fit before and then my breasts had to grow. I was to embarrassed to ask Steve to take me shopping for one. It would be awkward. It's not like I had a mom to take me. I did have Evie, Steve's girlfriend. She was nice and all, but I didn't want to bother her. I wasn't worth it; I wasn't worth anything.

I pulled on a white button-up shirt and my usual skirt. I pulled my hair in a bun because I wanted to look nice for the doctors. Steve was dropping me off before work. It was a block away from the school so I could walk there once I was done. I walked out of my room and met Steve in the car. Hopefully this would go well.

* * *

I walked all the way to the sixteen blocks to the DX after my appointment. I had tears in my eyes, my life was over. Now someone knew, my doctor. He tried to help but only made it worse, he said I should go to shrink for PTSD.

How could I tell Steve?

I didn't need a doctor to tell me what was wrong with me, I knew. I was pudgy whore that nobody loved. deep down I knew Steve didn't love me he pitied me. Everyone pitied poor Katherine May Randle. Nobody cared about me, they just felt sorry. I was a waste of everything and got what I deserved. Nothing; I got nothing.

I pulled myself out of my pity party and walked into the DX. Soda was standing at the counter and his eyes widened when he saw me. He called for my brother and rushed to me. I backed away and he looked confused.

"Katie," Soda whispered softly as he took a step toward me. I put my hands up in defense and backed away. "I won't hurt you."

"Katie?" Steve emerged from the garage with a worried look on his face. "I thought you were going to school." He looked so concerned and I hated being the reason for it. How would he feel when I told him.

"Steve!" I ran into his arms. We wrapped are arms around each other. We didn't care that Soda was watching, we didn't care. For a moment everything was prefect. For a moment I forgot my life was over and the world was crashing down. I couldn't ruin the moment. Maybe later.

Maybe then I would tell him I was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bloodstained Hearts**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Steve**_

* * *

"Steve," she whispered, "I"m pregnant."

My heart stopped. Katie was pregnant? First, Mark has the nerve to touch her and now she was carrying his child. I couldn't believe that this could happen. I didn't even think about the possibility of her getting pregnant.

The thought never occurred to me that this could happen. I sometimes forgot that normal things that happened to a girl happened to Katie. In my world she's just a girl who never grows up and stays young forever. I had never thought of talking to Katie about puberty until after it started. I made Evie go and get her supplies (it wasn't just because I didn't want to, I thought it would be easier on Katie).

I could tell by the look on her face that she as scared. Katie's biggest fear was being like our mom. Our mother had me when she was only seventeen and Katie two years later. Our mother wasn't a good mother either. I remember one time dad had to leave town for a week when I was six and Katie was four. Mom wasn't home most of the time and I had to take care of Katie. I knew Katie remembered being scared because she still had dreams about it.

I knew Katie didn't want to be like our mother. She left on Dad's birthday the next year so Katie didn't really remember her. Katie always wanted to have children and be a better mother then ours ever was (which honestly wouldn't be that hard). But she had no idea on what to and not do when it came to babies. I always helped when Katie was born apparently, but I don't remember because I was so young.

How would we do this? We were barely getting by now, what would happen when the baby was born? I know Katie wouldn't, couldn't give up the baby and honestly neither could I. But, we didn't know how to raise a baby. Dad was always out of town and when he was home he screamed and yelled. I took care of Katie. Our bond was strong, not as strong as Pony and Soda's but close. I loved Katie more then I loved myself.

And I failed her.

I was doing a shitty job at being a good brother. I mean she got pregnant, so that meant I wasn't doing a good job. How was I going to help Katie and her baby? Babies are expensive and need constant help. Oh, god what were we going to do?

"Steve?"

I looked into Katie's eyes. Her bright green eyes were swimming in tears, her lips was shaking, and her body was trembling. "Please say something."

I pulled her into my arms as she began to cry. "We'll figure it out okay?" I could fell her nod into my chest as her tears soaked my shirt. "I'll get Soda to walk you home. I have to do inventory so I'll be home late. Just get some rest, okay?" I pulled out to arms length and looked into her eyes. She nodded then wiped her tears away. I got Soda to walk her home.

I waited until Katie left before I exploded. I yelled, screamed and kick anything in my path. How could I let this happen? What kind of brother was I?

I was in the midst of releasing my wrath when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. They were soft and delicate with the nails on the hands painted. I knew it definitely wasn't Soda so it was Evie.

I turned to face her. I fell into her arms as the tears leaked out. All of my anger turned into a force to powerful to name. This forced made me cry. She whispered soothing words as began to cry.

"What happened?" She whispered as she rubbed my back.

"Katie, she, she" I began to cry harder. "She was raped and got pregnant." Evie gasped. "I couldn't protect her."

"Hey, hey, hey," she pulled me to arms length, "it's as much as Katie's fault as it is yours."

"But it's not her fault."

"Exactly." Evie began to wipe my tears. "Look, tomorrow me, Kathy and Katie will have a girl's day. It'll take her mind off of it, we'll get her some maternity clothes, maybe some basic baby stuff, we'll get our nails done, girly stuff." Evie took a step toward me as she held my face. "Right now she needs a friend; and me and Kathy will be there for her. Katie just needs our support and love." God, she was good to me.

Unlike I was to Katie


End file.
